The Yule Ball that might change everything
by Hoshi-Ryuu
Summary: Lily starts to like James alittle after the Yule Ball, she's caught between two lovers.. JamesXLilyXOC


Hoshi- This is a FF that I decided to write for Lily and James. They're my favorite HP pairing besides a few others, but yea, I don't own anything and if Lily acts alittle different than you would imagine her in anyway, I'm sorry if she's out of character then..If she does for that matter.

A/n: I don't own the song "Poison" (c) Groove Coverage

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily walked down from the staircase of the corridors with her friend, Sara Johnson, at her side. The Yule Ball had come around and Sara was going with Sirius Black. Lily was going with a Ravenclaw, Micheal Davies. James Potter of course had asked her so many times to the ball but she turned him down, as she always has.

Sara was wearing a dark purple dress and had her long brown hair tied into a bun. Lily was wearing a dark green dress, that went very well with her green eyes, and her long red hair was down, atleast alittle bit.

"Well, now we get to go dance.." said Sara smiling at Lily.

Lily sighed, she didn't like dancing much, but she was the best in her class. She looked down at all the people from the top of the stairs, her eyes searching for Micheal, but stopping on James Potter. He was wearing black dress robes and looking alot better than he normally did. His eyes gazed upwards and then poked Sirius, letting him know that Sara had arrived. James' eyes didn't ever leave Lily as she was mumbling to Sara.

"She looks beautiful.." he said to Sirius smiling.

Sirius looked over at James. "Oh, you mean Lily? I know she does."

James felt a girl jump up by him from behind. "Hallo." she said smiling.

The girl was wearing a tubelike dress which was a dark pink. She had dark brown hair and grayish eyes.

"Ready James?" she asked. Her name was Melissa Stevens, she is also a Hufflepuff.

James nodded. "Yea, let's head in."

Micheal and Lily lined up with a few other champions. Yes, Micheal was the Hogwarts Champion this time around. He whispered something to Lily and she giggled. James took one more glimpse at Lily's green eyes before walking into the Great Hall with Melissa. She looked over at him as they were waiting for the champions to come in, "James, are you okay?"

James looked at her, "Yes, of course I am."

A few minutes later, people were clapping politely as the Champions walked into the room. Lily was clinging to Micheal's arm, smiling and looking around, soon hearing...

"Yea! GO LILY!"

It was Sara..

Lily blushed and followed Micheal as he and she got ready to start dancing, as the champions always opened the Yule Ball with a dance. Lily and Micheal started to dance as the music started.

"You're a wonderful dancer, Lily." said Micheal smiling at her, then lifting her into the air as it was that part of the dance.

"You're not that bad yourself." said Lily smiling.

Professors McGonnagal and Dumbledore soon came out onto the dance floor, along with a few students. Sara and Sirius went out there and started to dance, Sara giggling the whole time.

"What's so funny?" asked Sirius looking at her.

"I've just never seen you dance before, it's better than I expected." replied Sara.

"What? Did you think I had two left feet?"

"No..that's James when he's practicing."

Sirius chuckled and it soon switched to a slow song. He held Sara in his arms as they danced.

James and Melissa on the other hand, weren't doing as well. Melissa had seen her ex boyfriend and ran off to join him for the rest of the ball, leaving James alone.

Lily and Micheal were on the floor, talking while they swayed to the music.

"So, Lily, are you having fun?"

"Of course. Tonights been so awesome, even if it has just started." she said laughing.

Micheal smiled and nodded. "I know what you mean.."

A minute later, he tilted his head slightly and his lips met with Lily's.

James had seen this, he felt a MAJOR pain of jealousy. "He..no..he didn't just..did he?" thought James as he watched the two.

Lily blushed when they pulled apart. "Wow.."

Micheal looked at her, his dark black hair falling into his eyes. "Was that too much?"

"No. It wasn't." said Lily and she kissed him lightly.

James couldn't believe it. Here he had been asking Lily out for years, and she goes for someone who she's..known..for years.. He wanted to kick himself, "How could I have been so stupid? Maybe if I had straightened up a bit more and all, maybe then I would be out there with Lily, kissing her.." he thought as Sirius came over and sat down.

"Prongs, where's Missy?" he asked as Sara sat on the other side of James.

"She left me..went off for her ex." said James softly. "Why am I so stupid guys? The most beautiful girl..,besides you Sara, is out there dancing with another man..when she could be with me." he whispered.

"You aren't stupid, James..You just didn't think about changing your ways to get to her." said Sara giving him a side hug. "It'll be okay buddy.."

Some fast music started up and a band started to play. Lily and Micheal were on the floor, dancing and having a blast, while Sara and Sirius sat by James, to see if he would cheer up.

"Wanna go dance?" asked Sara as the song got faster.

James shook his head.

Sirius looked at Sara. "Sara, come over here for a minute."

Sara nodded and went to the otherside of Sirius, he starting to whisper something to her.

"That's not a bad idea." said Sara and she got up, going to talk to Lily as a song ended.

James watched as Sara and Lily started to talk. Lily looked over James' way and then back at Sara, nodding.

"James, mate, why don't you ask Lily to dance?" asked Sirius.

"She's not my date.."

"So, why don't you?"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU." snapped James. He leaned back on a table sighing. He loved Lily, but she didn't love him.

About an hour later, Lily walked up to James when a slower song came on.

"J-James?"

James looked up, shocked to see Lily standing infront of him.

"Oh..hi Evans.."

"James..d-do you wanna dance..with me?"

James' eyes got wide, "But..what about Micheal?"

"He doesn't care, so..will you?"

James nodded and stood up, walking onto the floor with Lily and wrapping his arms around her waist, while she wrapped hers around his neck.

"I heard about what Melissa did to you. That was real harsh and cruel nonetheless.." said Lily looking at him.

"Oh..I wonder how you found out.." said James sarcastically, looking over at Sara and Sirius as they were dancing. "So, how's your night with Micheal been?"

"Huh? Oh..it's been okay..he asked me out.." said Lily softly.

"Oh great.." thought James. "I see.."

"I told him no." said Lily and she looked at the ground slightly. "He may be kind and all, but he's not the right one for me..." she said looking back at James.

"I thought he was."

"No. I don't think he is the right one for me.."

James looked at her, smiling lightly. He wanted to just sweep her into his arms and kiss her but he knew, in reality, that she wouldn't like that.

Sirius looked over at James and Lily, "I wonder if James asked her out yet." he said looking back at Sara.

"Doubt it, they're just talking as far as I can tell." said Sara.

Sara rested her head on Sirius' shoulder and swayed with his arms still around her. Lily and James were still talking.

"Are you excited about watching the second task next month?" asked Lily trying to make conversation.

"Kinda..are you?"

"Alittle."

James nodded lightly, he couldn't believe it when Lily leaned in closer to him and held her head against his chest. Lily shut her eyes, she felt safe..which wasn't usual when she's around James. Lily didn't know what was going on, why she had these sudden feelings..all she knew was she never wanted him to let go of her.

She looked into his (taking a guess on color here) light ocean blue eyes, she was going to say something but didn't get to. It wouldn't come out even if she tried. "I-" she stopped, biting her lip lightly.

James looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"I..I think.." she stopped again and shook her head. "I'm sorry.." she said and started to leave the Great Hall.

Micheal ran up to her, "Lily, are you okay?"

"Y-Yea..just alittle, hard on words.." she mumbled and he kissed her lightly.

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss again. For some reason, she felt safe with Micheal, but only for a minute..she felt unsafe. She pulled away lightly. "I'm sorry..please forgive me.." she said and went off to join Sara and a few other Gryffindors.

"I wanna love you but I better not touch.." Lily sang while she was in the common room. She and Sara had went to the common room, switched to their pjs, and went down to the common room, singing.

"I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop." she sang again. She snapped her fingers and she was in a muggle outfit, which was alittle bit..not her style. She was wearing a red shirt, sleeveless, black heart choker, and a black skirt.

"I wanna kiss you but I want it too much..I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison.." she sang and James stared at her as he and Sirius climbed through the portrait hole.

"Your voice is running through my vains..your poison.." she finished and let Sara take over.

James' jaw dropped. Lily looked..hot. Her hair was in a ponytail and he thought she looked awesome..

"Woah..she didn't act like this downstairs.." mumbled James.

"She's hott.." mumbled Sirius and James glared.

The girls turned around and saw the guys standing there, Lily snapped her fingers again and she was in her pjs again.

"Oh..hey guys.." she said blushing.

"Wow..that- you looked- wow.." said James.

"T-Thanks.." said Lily blushing and she sat down.

Sara was still dancing of course, with Sirius.

Lily leaned back and to her suprise, she didnt' move when James let her lean on him.

"What's with me?" she thought.

Hoshi- Ooh! Cliffy! By the way, Poison is my fav song right now so yea., Review please..and what did you think? Shall I continue?


End file.
